Curiously Strong
by samurai-ashes
Summary: Kaiba drags Jounouchi up to the school roof to talk about the future... and altoids? [KaibaJounouchi; gift!ficlet, humor, fluff]


**_Ashes doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

* * *

Kaiba was a conundrum – and Jounouchi was proud to use the word properly, even if just to describe someone he not-so-openly cared about. For instance, when he looked at some of the things Kaiba had done, like Kaiba Corp press releases and tournaments, then Kaiba was this daring and open guy; he didn't waver, flinch, or otherwise second-guess himself. The public absolutely adored him (for reasons Jounouchi had yet to understand; personally, the things he found adoring weren't exactly public domain), and the press either characterized him as a demon or a saint – depending on the time of year. 

However, as it had turned out, Kaiba was actually really, really shy. Once he was out of the limelight, he didn't do a damn thing openly, and he actually sat down and **calculated** risks before taking them. So, as their relationship progressed, Jounouchi was the one who made the first move, and the second move, and made it for the home run – for all that work, he'd still ended up on bottom – and yet after two years, Kaiba was still skirting around him in public like he didn't know Jounouchi at all. 

Lucky for Kaiba he was better in private, or Jounouchi would've accused him of not caring. 

One of the things Jounouchi got used to was that Kaiba had a habit of breaking into his locker before school hours, and leaving notes and whatever obscure object caught his fancy inside. More often than not it was just a note telling Jounouchi to meet Kaiba somewhere, but once in a while he got lucky and found himself with interesting little trinkets and (when he was really lucky) food. 

This particular morning, he tasted a bit of both worlds – a note, folded perfectly and taped to the top of… 

"Honestly… _tangerine_ flavored altoids? How much more a freak could you be, Kaiba?" Jounouchi grumbled to himself, pulling the note off the tin and pocketing the candy, flipping the note open with his index finger. 

_On the roof, right now. Bring the altoids._

"Freak," Jounouchi breathed, looking around. The crowds were thinning, and people were going to their classes – how is it that the older they got, the less people loitered? While he was well aware he should have been spending his last year in school studying his ass off, he wasn't as inclined as the rest of his peers to give it that sort of dedication. Besides, the idea of blowing off his first class in favor of being with Kaiba… maybe he wouldn't be caught dead admitting it, but that sounded damn good. 

Jounouchi went up the stairs two at a time, squinting as he burst out onto the roof. Kaiba was leaning against the railing, looking down at the cement as though he was contemplating how far away it was; he didn't appear to notice that Jounouchi had entered, though it hardly seemed possible that he missed it. Jounouchi straightened up and took a deep breath before walking towards Kaiba and asking, "Well, you wanted something?" 

"Yeah," Kaiba said distractedly, not looking away from the sidewalk below. "What do you plan to do after this?" 

Stunned, Jounouchi stopped beside the brunet and blinked, waiting for a follow-up of some sort. When there was none Jounouchi answered, "Go to class, why?" 

"No, not after right now, I mean after school is all done, and you're independent and all that?" Kaiba reiterated, sounding uncharacteristically exasperated. Jounouchi leaned against the railing beside Kaiba, back so he had an upside-down view of his surroundings. 

"I dunno – keep with the job I have, live with my dad until I can afford to get out." Jounouchi licked his lips and crinkled his nose, adding, "Maybe go to more school." Tilting his head just so, Jounouchi could look up at Kaiba; his expression was neutral, which typically meant he was hiding something. "But I don't see how it's important right now, or to you – you've got your lifestyle made, Kaiba. Why worry?" 

"I don't," Kaiba intoned, looking over to Jounouchi. "I've got nothing to worry about. Except your dumb ass, that is." Kaiba looked away – and despite the rush of irritation that swam to Jounouchi's head, he knew Kaiba was hiding a smile; that was a nice feeling. In two years, he had seen Kaiba smile too few times. 

"Gee, you shouldn't be so worried about little old me," Jounouchi retorted. A bell rang below – late for class. Not that it was anything new. Reaching into his pocket, Jounouchi took out the altoids and held them up in front of him like he was waiting for the container to do a trick. "So what's the deal with the altoids, anyway?" 

"Oh, those are for you – I don't know what you eat when you're at home, but your breath reeks." 

"What? It does not!" Jounouchi retorted, tossing the tin over to Kaiba; it was no surprise that the brunet caught it easily, glaring over at Jounouchi. "You haven't complained once in two years. Besides, I hate altoids. Too strong." 

"You're a big baby." 

"Am not." 

"You – I'm not arguing with you, Jounouchi." 

Even though he made a point of ignoring Kaiba, Jounouchi had to raise his eyebrow as the sound of crinkling plastic filled the air, followed by the pop of the tin. "I'm not taking them," he repeated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "You can't make me." He straightened up to a stand, making his head swim from the sudden movement, and was surprised to find that Kaiba had moved in front of him. 

"The hell I can't." Kaiba leaned in, closing the space between them and kissing Jounouchi, tongue pressing past Jounouchi's lips (not that the blond put up a big fight) and assaulting him with the sudden tangy flavor of tangerine, strong and sweet and sour on his tongue, against his lips and driving a straight path to his groin… Jounouchi made a face as Kaiba pulled away, and he realized that he had that damn crystal on his tongue. "See?" 

"Bastard." 

"Hmm." Kaiba adjusted so that he was to Jounouchi's side, but close enough that they were touching; one arm lounged across Jounouchi's waist, fingers tapping against his hip. "I like the flavor, anyway." 

"Well, I don't." Jounouchi bit his lip, debating whether or not to spit out the altoid – he could see how far it would fly over the school building… "But I guess, if you're nice about it, I'll keep 'em around and take 'em once in a while." 

Kaiba laughed, tightening his grip ever-so-slightly on Jounouchi's waist. "Don't ever be anything but your stupid, normal self," he said, his voice light, but serious at the same time. "Even when this is over." Jounouchi reached up, running a hand through Kaiba's hair and settling to wrap it around his shoulder, yanking him close – just for a second, to nuzzle the side of his neck and inhale his cologne. 

"What else would I be?" he teased, pulling away and hesitating as he shifted out of Kaiba's hold; the brunet didn't fight to keep it, instead folding his arm over the rim of the railing. "You're so damn weird that I have to be normal enough for the both of us." 

Jounouchi turned to head downstairs, to class, but he heard Kaiba say softly, "I like that." 

Smiling to himself (and at the same time trying to will it from becoming a stupid sentimental grin), Jounouchi made sure his reply was loud enough for Kaiba to hear: "Me too." 

**-end-**

* * *

**notes**  
Round godonlyknowswhat of the Christmas gift!fics that are (obviously) very, very late. ; This one, I was give the line "Honestly, tangerine flavored altoids?" (and the title+pairing), and... I couldn't think of a serious situation wherein I could include tangerine flavored altoids, so this one is bummin'. Hopefully what it lacks in distinguishable plot it'll make up for in humor? xo Assume that the whole group hit their last year of high school for this one, and that it matters. Fluff like crazy! 

And I don't know if tangerine altoids are sour or not, but given that whole line of sour fruity altoids, I'd assume they would be. 


End file.
